Fire Stone
by kawiineko4eva
Summary: Sesshomaru is a prince, a drunk, and could be the best swordman ever. Kagome was clan heir but fled when her father killed her love. Sango, born a princess and a wizard of the 9 promised to sessho but wants no part of it. Alternet Universe
1. Default Chapter

Hello People. This is my first Inuyasha fic I hope you like it. The parings for this story are Kagome and Sesshomaru. Inuyasha will have a minor part in this story and if you do not like it, do not read it so do not flame me. The characters are going to be very OOC so please again do  
not flame me, thanks on with the fic.  
  
When the Procession reached the edge of the volcano abandoning all dignity,  
began to scream. The crowed that surrounded the crater looked on and whispered to each "I heard she got her hands on the stone. No ones done that in twenty years they say." A fat merchant said to a young woman with black hair and blue eyes. "They say," The close proximity of the landing forced conversation. The woman looked at the stone that was supported 20 feet above the lava; it was the size of a child's head and burned with an  
intensity of a trapped flame wanting to get out. Two huge acolytes had  
loaded the struggling thief in to the metal cage and were beginning to lower her in to the lava. After this the merchant turned to her and said  
"This your first time watching the lady?"  
The young woman merely raised an eyebrow, the merchant taking this as a  
positive response asked "Perhaps you'll let me buy you a drink." And reached out a hand. The woman turned away disgust written all over her face  
and with that turned and walked away.  
  
Making her way down the terraces, slipping deftly between the merrymakers,  
considered the fate of thieves in the royal city. She hefted the  
merchant's heavy purse, lifted almost without thinking as she left, the corners of her lips quirking upward. After all the man had offered to buy  
her a dink. 


	2. fire stone 2

Hello People thank you for reviewing to answer questions yes the blue-eyed girl is kagome and yes, this is based loosely on Tanya Huff's book The Fire Stone. I would like to point out that I do not own either Inuyasha or The Fire Stone so please don't sue me I don't have a dime to my name, maybe a penny but not a dime. That being said on with the fic.  
  
"Kagome!" The outlander looked up. Pale fingers stopped play in the contents of the merchant's purse. Eyebrows covering startling blue eyes rose in a silent  
question. "Don't you listen to a word I say? This is the third time I called you,  
what keeps you so distracted that you ignore me in my own house?"  
"I went up to the volcano today. To see the drop."  
The old woman on the couch snorted, "Disappointed you, did it?"  
Kagome frowned and replied. "You don't know what you're talking about  
Keade." She shoved the purse in the deep pocket of her loose trousers. "Oh, don't I?" Claw like fingers plucked peevishly at the fringes of her silk shawl. "I still have my wits about me girl. More wits than you've ever given me credit for." She tried a knowing laugh but it turned in to a fit of coughing that left her gasping for breath and glaring fiercely. "I see more than you suspect. Get me some wine." As Kagome moved toward the  
small table by her couch, she snared her tunic. "Not that crap. My granddaughter keeps it so watered down that I could wash with it. There's  
a flask of the good stuff in the trunk."  
The trunk, a massive ebony box with entirely too much ivory inlay,  
was locked. It took Kagome less than two heartbeats to deal with it.  
"You'll kill yourself with this stuff one day." She remarked  
conversationally, handing her the goblet, full to the brim.  
"And who has more right?" Keade drank deeply and licked withered lips. Although her hand shook with tremors of old age, she didn't spill a single  
drop. "For 62 years I was the best gem cutter in Ischia. I cut the emerald that lies on top of the royal staff. One huge stone that was and  
emeralds aren't easy to cut let me tell you." "You've told me." Kagome broke in, bored. She refilled the goblet until  
the trembled just below the metal edge.  
"And if you behave yourself I'll tell you again." Kagome returned the flask to the trunk and wiped off the smudges left from her fingers and Keade cackled, "Kagome, lass you're to good a thief. It's  
a good thing you work at night you got sunburned." Kagome touched her cheekbone and winced. She let her eyes travel up to the  
red-gold light just barley visible over the rooftops of the upper city. "Don't worry, girl." Keade's voice almost kind. "You'll get your flogging  
they only drop the ones that try for the stone." Kagome's eyes snapped down from the mountain. Although her night vision  
was very good, she had trouble seeing the old woman amidst the pile of blankets and pillows. When her voice finally came back it was hardly her  
own. "What?"  
"You think I don't know why you settled here after all those years of wandering?" Keade decided then that she was too old to keep dancing around Kagome's pain; her time was running out fast and unless she acted quick and got her to listen to her she, she feared that kagome's time was going to run out as well. "We flog are thieves to death but we have to catch them  
first."  
Kagome could have been made of stone sitting on the windowsill.  
"You're too good of thief kagome. If you truly want your lover's death  
you're going about it the wrong way." She watched kagome's eye go distant and her jaw tighten. Kaede knew what  
was going through her head. Kagome was seeing her lover of old dieing  
again. Kagome was a jewel but she had a deep flaw and Kaede knew that something was going to strike that flaw and kagome would shatter. Kaede intended to prevent this and every day she thanked the nine and one for the  
accident that brought kagome to her. Kaede had fallen off her couch and instead of calling that bitch that was  
her granddaughter she decided that sleeping on the floor would be as  
comfortable as sleeping on blankets. Kagome had slipped in the room as  
quiet as a shadow, had no way of knowing that reached for the gold  
hourglass on the table beside her bed and had stepped on her. "Watch where you're going you clumsy ox! She had snapped. "I didn't live  
this long to be a carpet for such as you!" she remembered those unusual  
blue eyes opening fully the perfect picture of surprise. And when she refused to call the watch surprise became something else entirely something  
else for a split second to quickly for Kaede to define. "I get few enough visitors as it is, girl. I'm not about to have those I  
do get arrested." She had helped her back in to bed and turned to leave when Kaede called to her and said "Take this girl I have no need to watch the sands of time run  
out." She had smiled, a real smile not the twisted version that usually served,  
and disappeared in to the night. Kaede caught up in memories remembered when she found out about Inuyasha. Kagome was the heir to a clan of outlanders and was also promised to a man three times her senior who had had two wives before and had died due to too many babies too soon and had went to Inuyasha for comfort. He had given it and her father had found them together. When this was found out Kaede had  
asked "Kagome what happened to Inuyasha?"  
Kagome had become a stone at this question and said, "My father had him flogged to death." After this was said, she'd slipped out the window and hadn't come back in a week. Kaede caught up in memories of thinking that  
with out Kagome her life was desolate and muttered to herself "Selfish,  
Selfish, old woman."  
"Crazy old woman." Kagome muttered  
"Kagome come back tomorrow."  
She sat there, nodded once, and went on her way. Kaede drank the last  
dregs of her wine and fell asleep thinking this would be her last great work of art. She only hoped that she was alive long enough to finish it.  
  
The next night Kagome came back and the first thing she noticed was that the room was very quiet. It just felt wrong to her. She made her way to  
the bed and the feeling got stronger. The old woman slept so seldom nowadays that she figured that she should get all the rest she could, and she should just make sure she was comfortable and leave. By the end of the bed, his foot touched something, something that rocked and made metal sing against stone. She could see the wasted body of the gem cutter lying among  
the pillows and such; with another step, she could see the face. She looked annoyed. Her eyes were open. Kagome touched her hand it was cold  
and just beginning to stiffen.  
"How did you know," she asked the God of her father, in a language, she  
hadn't spoken in 5 years, "that I loved her?"  
  
Well that's it for now I shall update soon see ya.  
Please Review. 


	3. fire stone 3

Hey, what's up people? I can't believe that I'm updating this story so quickly must be madness ah well as I said before everyone is OOC do please don't flame me I have other things that could be dealt with, with that said on with the fic.  
  
The smell of the flowers were so strong and the sounds of the finger bells on the mourners reached even the distant spot of Kagome hiding upon a tomb,  
safely out of sight. Kaede's granddaughter had spared no expense and the procession out to the  
mausoleum was a spectacle worthy of the best gem cutter ever known in  
Ischia. "And yet while she lived you couldn't have sat with her nor had the time to  
add kindness to lighten her day."  
Her thickening figure nearly hidden beneath her funeral draperies, the  
granddaughter appeared the picture of bereavement as the hired dancers  
carried the brass urn into the squat marble building that held 15 generations of her family's remains. When they emerged, when the mourners sent a last chorus to the gods, she turned and, tenderly supported by two  
friends, led the procession back to the city. Kagome watched the tottering figure leave and her lip curled. If that fat  
sow felt anything it was pleasure at being the center of attention for once. She did not believe that the veils covered sorrow at all. She slipped down when she could not hear anyone around and made her way to the door of the crypt. She walked inside and made her way to the center. Kaede's urn  
was placed in the two arms of the one below while the other nine above grouped around. She undid the stopper of the urn and dipped the tiny gold  
vial that had held Kaede's favorite perfume till this morning when she stole it with the funeral director working not 10 feet away and dipped in to the coarse ash. Kagome smiled as she thought that Kaede was happy in the goddess's embrace and didn't relies that she had began to cry until the  
tear drops hit the urn and couldn't stop the moan of sadness that came  
after. She started sobbing and was about to let go of everything when.  
"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" She wiped around and saw that a small boy, probably a priest in training, was running the other way. She quickly realized that the child was probably getting a guard and should make her way to exit. She turned once and for  
the first time noticed that the urn was, although embossed, was not  
jeweled. She quickly turned and made her way out and smiled at the idea that had suddenly popped in to her head. She decided that Kaede's tomb should hold an article of her art. At that moment she made up her mind to  
steal the royal emerald atop the royal staff.  
  
Ok how did ya'll like it? Well that's it for today thank you all for reviewing. Sorry about the short chapter I'm not really supposed to be on  
ah well till I find the time. SAYONARA! 


	4. fire stone 4

Hello People! I'm very sorry I haven't updated I had to go with my mom to bring my sister to an air force base and was gone for a while, but I'm back and the fic goes on so here it is.  
  
"Although I hesitate to ask and you can tell me it's none of my business.."  
the short ugly green man (A/N I wonder who this could be) ran stained  
fingers lightly down the heavy gold chain until they rested on the  
medallion that hung from it. "...How did you acquire this?" "You're right, Jakken. It's none of your business." Kagome stood, slightly leaning on a book case, in front of the ugly man. "Will it pay for what I  
need?"  
"A lady in your line of work should be more patient," Jakken chided, "However you managed it," he said at last, "His grace will not be happy to  
find it gone."  
"Forget his Grace," Kagome snapped. "Get on with it." She'd stolen the chain earlier, to get the emerald, he would need to get in the palace, but only Jakken had the means for that and his price was high. The small man had no need for rich things, he desired the dangerous. Kagome had not dealt  
with the man before but she knew he was the only man who had what she needed. And if the chain and medallion were too little? Kagome beat that thought down. They couldn't be. Not enough remained of the night for her to  
steal something else and get the emerald as well. His Grace's security  
system had cost her too much time as it was. "The charm you need, my lady, is costly." The bulging green man murmured more to himself than to the young thief. He hefted the chain once more and smiled his eyes almost bugging out at the facile expression. "But I think that this will meet the price. The irritation it will cause his grace is almost enough, almost" he said in a hurry in case Kagome got any ideas. Yes  
this will get you your charm."  
"And a grappling iron."  
Jakken's nearly did bulge out with anticipation. Almost as much as the treasures it brought, he loved bargaining, the give the take, the jockeying for position, the power of words. He spoke the first phrase of the ritual  
"You haggle with me then?" Kagome's lips thinned and one eye brow rose in irritation "No. The charm is useless without the iron. I get both or no deal. I can put the charm back  
as easy as I took it."  
For a moment there was no sound except their breathing. Jakken couldn't  
believe his ears. An ultimatum? Had this, this thief just given him an  
ultimatum?  
"Make your choice," the thief continued. "I haven't much time."  
It could be a bluff, but Jakken didn't like her tone. He fingered the  
medallion and chose. "And the grappling iron." He agreed. Reaching he snagged a box and plucked out a tiny twist of silver. "This will get you  
through the wards but will not block magic attacks."  
Leaning out of the shadows, Kagome snatched the charm. "And the iron."  
A pudgy finger pointed. Both the charm and folded hooks disappeared within one voluminous trouser  
leg, and the young woman took her leave. "You're welcome," Jakken said to the space that was occupied by the thief before. He stroked the chain and imagined his Grace's expression when he woke up and found the bauble missing. Rumor had it the slept with the chain draped over his bedpost, a pretty bit of thievery that. Spitting the wet of the smoke stick from his mouth, Jakken settled the chain around his neck. He almost wished he see the young lass's face when the weakened hook broke  
free and she plumed to the ground.  
(A/N I could stop here but I want to get to sessho so I'm going to be  
generous lol) Kagome waited till the night guards were about to be relieved before she made her attempt at the wall. Her attire was that of a page, in dark green  
it worked as well in the dark as her black, but more importantly in the light. She saw her moment of opportunity when the guard went to greet her relief. She sprang and climbed up the wall in less than two heartbeats and  
was safely on the other side. She approached the next gate and was told  
"State your business" "I have a package for the royal highnesses." This was how the twins were  
named, as one unit, and no person ever got between them and their  
"presents". "Alright then of with you." And Kagome walked of leaving the man shivering  
because of the dead look in her eyes.  
Once she was pasted him she jump in to the garden and took to the trees when a branch suddenly snapped and she fell heavily to the tree scraping her thigh. All of a sudden the sounds of loud growling came and Kagome saw them, the hunters. They were bigger than the mountain cats at her home but  
she had come prepared for this and open the pack she'd brought with her careful not to touch it with her hands. The cats became aware of this new curious scent and she trough it an quickly made her way across the gardens and limped her way the closest balcony and stopped there for a quick rest when a sword clanged down next to her head. She jumped and was paralyzed when she saw who was wielding the powerful blade and slipped in to a memory when she saw the sliver hair and gold eyes. (2 guesses the 1st one doesn't  
count) "I can't possibly be that drunk!" Sesshomaru said as he noticed the sword  
had missed. He took another gulp of his wine and aimed for the thief. Kagome came out of her trance when the railing next to her let out a loud  
clang and moved closer to Sesshomaru and pushed him.  
Sesshomaru let out a gasp when the cold fingers penetrated the hours of drinking and he thought "What the hell a caught thief shouldn't act like  
this and step back even though the shove was incredibly weak. They both tripped in to the room and fell upon the bed, Sesshomaru being on top thought "what the hell." And started fumbling with the ties of Kagome's  
pants. Kagome shoved him aside and made her way out of the room and only looked  
back when the person on the bed began to snore.  
  
Ok. How was it? I finally got sessy-chan in the story thank god. I think I  
should be updating again soon until then REVIEW. 


	5. fire stone 5

Hello all you lucky people I'm back and I have updated yay for you. I would like to say that Sessho is very much OOC so bare with me and to read the disclaimer here is everyone's favorite pervert Miroku. Miroku: Kawiineko would just like to say that she does not own either Inuyasha or Fire Stone so please don't flame her, and to any of the single women out there I'm lookin-." *BANG* Kawiineko: sorry about that he will not be back till the end of the fic, and to all the people that reviewed I'm sorry this took so long stuff happens here's the story have fun.  
  
Light first, hot and bright coming down on his back like a blanket. Then a sound, a scream that drove barbed points in to his ears again and again, making a start of a head ache. Gradually he became aware of himself and tried to move but his body would not respond. It was as if there were weights attached to him arms and legs. Sesshomaru moaned. The sound as quiet as it was brought the pad of footsteps to him and the bed. He wet his lip with his tongue barley less dry than the lips and croaked out "Close. The. Shutters." One the second attempt he made himself understood and tried to sit up as the sun, burning his body was suddenly not there anymore, he wanted to lay there not moving, but his bladder insisted otherwise. Slowly, carefully, eyes still closed he sat up, took two shaky breaths, and spewed the contents of stomach all over the bed. Gentle hands eased him back against the pillows and a cool cloth wiped his face clean. He felt the soiled, nasty bedding stripped away and knew what he had to do. Teeth clenched, he raised a trembling hand in the air. Those same gentle hands spread his fingers and place a bowl in his hand. With help he raised it to his lips and managed to drink it all in one swallow. As always it tasted worse than the last time and for a moment he thought he was going to die. Fires ran up and down his spine and along his nerve endings, his back arched, spasmed, he collapsed, covered in sweat. He'd once complained to a wizard of the third that the cure was as bad as the affliction. The wizard hadn't smiled when he replied "It's supposed to be." Feeling almost human, Sesshomaru opened his eyes.  
Miroku, who's annoyingly, almost painful cheerfulness had been a constant in his life for a while since they had been children together and Miroku had been his servant then even though it was more a friendship then anything else, took the now empty cup from his fingers in a cheerful voice "Your highness your bath is ready."  
"Of course it is." Sesshomaru held out his arms and Miroku carefully pulled him to his feet, taking off the white silk pants. "But first I have to....."  
The youngest servant brought the waste pot (Ok people just so you don't ask this takes place in an alternate universe and there are no regular bathrooms so please don't tell me about it.) his hands shaking from gripping the pot too hard.  
Sesshomaru grinned slightly and relieved himself. When he was done and before the servant turned he grabbed his chin and said "You're new, what is your name?"  
The boy lowered his eyes and said "my name is Kohaku, is it pleases you your highness." "Whether it pleases me or not................" And indeed it did please him. He let his eyes wander down the boys frame appreciatively and sighed. It would be a few years till the boy was beddable but they were usually gone by then. "Alright Miroku lets get to the bath then shall we?" After the bath Sesshomaru tried to remember what had transpired the night before and could only remember a small thief and haunted eyes. He also remembered why he had gotten drunk in the first place, his father had told him, not asked but told him he was to marry a girl 8 years younger than himself and the fact that she was a youkai exterminator and that was a awful offense by it self. However not wishing to dwell on that subject his mind rested upon that of a blue eyed thief. When he brought it up with Miroku he was surprised to hear that it had been real and the thief was in the chambers of the forth. After those words had left Miroku's mouth Sesshomaru shot out the door and made his way to the chamber of the forth. On the way he bumped in to the Lord Chancellor, this man was his father's right hand man and he was honor bound to say something to him. He simply smirked and said "Stupid mutt." And turned the corner, enjoying the sounds of shock that followed in his wake. When he reached the door to the chambers he heard a noise that sounded nothing of either human or youkai coming from the door and felt the pain and torment coming through the door. He smashed it open to see.......  
  
Yes I understand that I am an evil person but trust me you'll like the next chappie so scroll to the bottom and REVIEW if you would be so kind. Till next time. 


	6. Authors Note

Hey people what's up. I cant review for a while sorry. I have finals and stuff. Waaaaaaa someone save me. Later ya'll.  
  
Kawii 


End file.
